The Bunker/ Season Finale: Kh2cool's Story
'Part 1: The Explosion' Narrator: It was another normal day in the Bunker, and Mochlum just killed Pinkie Pie. But to get to the point- (the Bunker is seen exploding and everyone is flying out) ACF: The Bunker is... gone. Bob: All of our valuable stuff was just blown up. Pinkie Pie: (pops out of nowhere) Guys, what are we gonna do? Bob: Didn't Mochlum kill you? Mochlum: Yes, yes I did. (shoots Pinkie Pie) Moon Snail: QUICK! RUN TO THE ABANDONED-ish BUILDING OVER THERE FOR NEW SHELTER! ACF: I guess we can always live in the other Bunker, the one built right underneath. (everyone hears a beeping sound) Wakko: What's that noise? Mochlum: Oh must be this other bomb, the autotunerz gave me. Bob: Ain't nobody got time for that, you gotta throw it away! Mochlum: (tosses the bomb to Bob) YOU DO IT! Bob: UHHH... (throws bomb at other Bunker) (other Bunker explodes) Gaepora: (taking a bath in the remains of the Bunker) WHAT THE HECK? (begins sliding down in bathtub) NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! (falls and bath breaks) I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! Rayman: Welcome to my world. Gaepora: (feels legs) Never mind.. Rayman: Aww, man. Bob: (gives Gaepora a pair of pants) Do us all a favor. Kh2cool: (wakes up, and takes off sleep blinders) Hey what happened here? ACF: Those idiots gave Mochlum a bomb that blew up the Bunker. Kh2cool: At least we still have the TV. (tv suddenly collapses) Kh2cool: (angrily) That's it, I'm sick and tired of those idot Autotunerz ruining everything. Time to give them a peice of my mind. (begins walking) Bob: Dude, you're gonna get yourself killed. Yakko: Bob, he'll be okay. (Kh2cool walks to the Autotunerz H.Q) Miley Cyrus: LAWRD GOW-MEZ KAY' HAYTCH TOO KOOL IZ ON HIS WAY TO OUR H.Q, YA'LL. Selena Gomez: Thanks Miley, now take this beef jerkey! Justin Beiber: SELENA! Ask Victoria Justice to fetch me some tea. Selena Gomez: What are you talking about? Justin Beiber: Well I am really thirs- Selena Gomez: NO. I mean remember you're not the autotunerz leader anymore, I am. It was explained in the Bunker Movie. Evil Fourth Wall: (breaks) Selena Gomez: So get you're own tea. (pushes Justin Beiber down the stairs) Kh2cool: (pins Justin Beiber to the wall) Why did you give Mochlum bomb's. Justin Beiber: It wasn't even me, it was Selena! Kh2cool: What are you talking about? Justin Beiber: She's the offical leader of the Autotunerz now! Kh2cool: OH. Justin Beiber: Wanna get me some tea? Kh2cool: Get you're own tea. (pushes Justin Beiber down stairs) Justin Beiber: (falls down the stairs) OW! OW! OW! (slips on a pillow and falls into a garbage can) AAAAAH! (garbage can falls into a cannon) (cannon shoots garbage can into sky while Justin Beiber is still in there) Justin Beiber: LOOKS LIKE JUSTIN BEIBER'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Writer: (at the viewer) What, were allowed to make refrences. Fourth Wall: I hate you... Kh2cool: There you are! Selena Gomez: You called? Kh2cool: I want you to restore The Bunker right now. Selena Gomez: How, what am I a wizard? Kh2cool: Then how about you and all of you're idiot goons, go fix it up. Selena Gomez: I would be lying to you if I said my goons weren't idiots. (Selena Gomez jumps into a blimp) Selena Gomez: Ta-ta! (blimp flies high into the sky) Kh2cool: I gotta do something. (runs down the stairs, and comes back with the cannon Justin Beiber was shot out of) Kh2cool: (jumps inside the cannon, and blasts himself to catch up with the blimp) Selena Gomez: YOU!?! Kh2cool: (lands on the blimp) Selena Gomez: Get out of my blimp, it's too clean to be covered up in filth by you. Kh2cool: What are you talking about, I showered earlier. Selena Gomez: That's not what I meant you idiot. You're apart of the Bunker. Kh2cool: Fix the Bunker. 'Part 2: The Desperate Alliance' Selena Gomez: NO. Kh2cool: (pulls out Keyblade) Last..chance! Selena Gomez: (kicks Kh2cool off the blimp) Kh2cool: AAAAAHH! Arnold- Oh yeah. No need to worry someone is sure to save me. (one minute silence, and is still falling) Justin Beiber: (falling from the sky) AAAAAAAAAHHH!! (lands on the ground) Kh2cool: AAAAAAH! (falls on Justin Beiber) Justin Beiber: owww... Kh2cool: Good thing you were able to break my fall, and look now a scratch on me! (blimp is getting away) Kh2cool: Oh no, the blimp! Justin Beiber: You're chasing after Selena's blimp? Kh2cool: Yeah, what's it to you? Justin Beiber: I can help you, chase aft- Kh2cool: NO- Why would I ever team up with you? You're a bad guy, and a horrible singer. Justin Beiber: Because....... (two minute silence) Kh2cool: You have no reason right? Justin Beiber: NO. But don't you want you're Bunker back? Kh2cool: I guess... Justin Beiber: Then come with me. (Justin Beiber leads Kh2cool to a fortress) ACF: MUST. FIND. WAAATTTTERRR! Bob: (making snow angels) HA HA HA HA! Wakko: (staring at the sun) Look it's the giant cheese in the sky, that makes my eyes hurt. ACF: UH-OH are Bob and Wakko hallucinating. Bubbles: (scared sounding) Yakko? Yakko: Yeah? Bubbles: Are we gonna die. Yakko: Probably. ACF: This is getting really bad, we have no food, no water, no shelter. It's just like it was when we started this war. And to make it worse Bob and Wakko are hallucinating so much they think they're friends. (Bob and Wakko are hugging on the ground) Mochlum: (staring at Dot) Dot: What's wrong Mochlum? Mochlum: Why does this peice of chicken talk? (Mochlum grabs out fork and knife and chases Dot) Dot: WAIT LOOK! Mochlum: Hey, is that a giant fortress over there? ACF: Maybe they have water! Mochlum: -And food! Dot: -And shelter! Kh2cool: GUYS! ACF: There you are Kh2! Bob: (hallucinating) Did you say Pikachu? Pinkie Pie: Hey guys, I'm alive! Mochlum: (shoots Pinkie Pie) Spike: (looks at dead Pinkie Pie) Hey, good enough to eat. ACF: (mallets Spike) Don't even think about it! Kh2cool: By the way Justin Beiber, you're presence is no longer nor ever needed (pushes Justin Beiber down a ditch) (everyone walks into the fortress) Wakko: (hallucinating) Where are we? ACF: Inside the Fortress, Wakko. Fortress: Welcome members of the Bunker. Bob: (hallucinating) ACF, you're ceiling is talking to me. ACF:' '''It's not my ceiling. '''Kh2cool': A talking fortress? Yakko: What's next, a talking evil fourth wall? Evil Fourth Wall: Yes. ACF: Maybe it's a voice activated ceiling it's not like it'll have a mind of it's own later on in the episode and become evil. Spoiler Fourth Wall: (breaks) Fourth Wall: Welcome to my world. Evil Fourth Wall: -And mine. (everyone goes into the fortress) Spike: This is way better than that dumb Bunker. Kh2cool: Eh. I don't know, doesn't seem like such a good idea. Spike: OH, you're such a stick in the mud. Yakko: I hope this place has cold spring water in a bottle. (a robotic arm hands Yakko spring water from a bottle) Yakko: -And uhh...corndog. (robotic arms gives Yakko a corndog) Yakko: -with uhhh..extra mustard. And a bean bag chair. (robotic arms put extra mustard on Yakko's corndog, and gives him a bean bag chair) Yakko: (sits in chair) It's official I'm never leaving. Bob: (hallucinating) I WANT A CIRCLE BIRD, A FRIENDLY MUSHROOM, SOME CACTUS JUICE, A BOOMERANG, A SWORD MADE OF SPACE ROCK AND A DOLLAR BILL FOR THE NEXT PERSON TO TAKE A BATH IN THIS HOUSE! (a robotic arm gives Bob everything he asked for) Gaepora: I want a dollar. Wakko: (hallucinating) I wish that I could die. (robotic arms smash Wakko with a mallet) Bob: (hallucinating) I want to be thrown up into the air while I'm in a giant doughnut, while the police sing "For he's a jolly good rookie". Yakko: Did Wakko just die? ACF: That's it. (pours water into Bob's mouth) Bob: (goes back to normal) HUH? What happened? ACF: You and Wakko went four hours without water and started going crazy. We went inside this giant Fortress that has robotic arms that do whatever you ask them to do- Bob: Did I ask if I could be thrown up into the air while I'm in a giant doughnut, while the police sing "For he's a jolly good rookie"? ACF: Yeah, and Wakko asked if he could die and got smashed with a mallet. Bob: Wakko died- TIME FOR A VICTORY SONG! (Bob turns on radio) Bob: ♫ Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious Goddess of the light, watches from up above. At dinnertime I always show the cook some love! ♫ Yakko: Bring Wakko back to life! (robotic arms zap Wakko we the revive ray) Wakko: (gets up) WOAH WHAT HAPPENED? Bob: A miracle. 'Part 3: The Evil Fortress' Fortress: Have you gotten everything you've wanted? ACF: Why? Fortress: It's about time I set the records straight. I am a talking fortress created by the Autotunerz, today is the day they finally want to end this war, with them living and you NOT! Bob: But we beat them everything, lets back-track. They kidnapped ACF, Rainbow Dash, Me and KH2, and lost. They tried to kill us on that deserted island, and lost. They tried to brain-wash Tara Strong into thinking she's some crazy person, and lost. What makes you think they'll win this time, were the heroes for crying out loud! Fortress: Well you'll be remembered dearly. Not really. If you want to get out of this fortress you will all do dangerous trials! ACF: Annnd the computer devopled a mind of its own. ...Crumpets. Dan: Besides, what happens if we don't listen to you? Fortress: If you don't listen, I'll blow this whole place up. ACF: What are these "dangerous trials"? Fortress: The fictional characters that includes Bob. You're part of the trial is looking for a bomb outside of the fortress. Bob: How are we gonna look for a bomb, if the fortress is locked? Fortress: Don't ask me. And the rest of you Bunker members, you need to make it to the top where the rest of the Autotunerz are. But it's very dangeorus, you can die in there. Kh2cool: That's it, I'm going after those Autotunerz! They will pay! (begins running to the top of the fortress) Bob: Guys, lets go find that bomb! (Bob leads all the fictional characters to the bottom of the fortress) Yakko: (whispering) Phineas, Ferb? I need you to prepare a rocket ship, I don't know what the Autotunerz are up to but I have the feeling that bomb is somewhere around Earth. Phineas: A rocket ship huh, Ferb I know who's life we are gonna save today. (Phineas and Ferb begin building a rocket) Kh2cool: Where are the Autotunerz! Fortress: Ready for the first trial? Kh2cool: Yeah, sure! Fortress: The first trial is. This rooms walls are closing in on you with spikes, while two Autotunerz Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas are standing in the exit. Be careful though, as soon as the walls start closing in the floor will become lava and some of Lord Gomez's guard droids will come and attack you. Kh2cool: ALL OF THAT! Fortress: They really want you guys to die, okay? Kh2cool: (walls with spikes begin to close in on him, and floor becomes lava) UH-OH! Guard Droid: TASTE THIS! (begins shooting as Kh2) Kh2cool: (backflips out the way, and begins to climb up the spikes) OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Master ventus